Forbidden kiss
by musali2609
Summary: Rosara thought she was a normal 17 year old but when she meets the new student and his best friend they will evoke memories in her that she thought were forgotten.


People, there were too many people crowding around me. Why couldn't they just leave me alone? "Freak" they shouted into my sensitive ears. I watched as my house was torn down in front of my eyes. People with fire for hands, vines for arms, ripped and burned their way through my precious house. I watched as I saw my two gentle parents embrace for the last time. "Rose we love you! Don't ever give up..." I didn't hear the rest of my mother's voice as I tripped on a burnt vine and hit my head on the fireplace. The fireplace that my father used to sit by and read stories to me; the place where my mother hung the stockings up each year. These memories I was losing forever. My vision turned into shapes; then into shadows; then, into nothing. Just the blackness that threatened to consume me. I heard the last of my parents screams; the last of the pain and the last of everything I ever new. That was my last thought until I awoke again.

BEEP BEEP BEEP!

_Aargh... _I moaned and turned over to turn off my alarm that was now screaming at me to get up. The last thing I felt like doing was gettting out of bed and facing this dull and grey world. But my breakfast wasn't going to go make itself. So I managed to heave myself out of bed and get changed out of my duck pyjamas and into something a bit more presentable.

As I searched my wardrobe for something decent, my hand lay upon a curious box. It drew me in... It wasn't large, but was black with gold patterns and my name written on top of the lid. It was strange, I hadn't seen it before, had I...? But as my mind pondered this thought, my phone vibrated, signalling that I had received a text message. _Hmm, hello Abi... _I thought as I opened up the text from Abi.Abi: my mad as a hatter best friend. I loved her dearly, and though many people couldn't look past the heavy black eye liner and odd but unique clothing, I could. When you peeled off all that top layer, you found an 18 year old girl who could wow anyone with her magic and calmness. She really was the only true friend I ever had...

Abi : I WILL OFFICILALLY KILL YOU IF YOU MISS THIS! YOU ARE NOT MISSINING THIS! I'LL PICK YOU UP IN 1 HOUR. BE THERE!

I will tell you now, that she is NOT lying about the killing me part, that is how serious she is about hot boys. Today two new boys have transferred to be in our school from a strange European country. It's the new foreign exchange and she will NOT have me missing out. I dress in a plain black strappy top, my warm brown cardigan that was now too stretched at the arms, and a pair of red skinny jeans with my favourite pair of brown army could say I'm not what you call popular. Not a plastic Barbie; not a geek; not an athlete. To be honest, I don't really fit in anywhere, just stumbling through life and making it as painless as it can be.

I changed and then brushed my teeth, trying to rid my mouth of that horrible morning breath smell. I finished and looked in the mirror, trying to tame my curly waist length hair into something that doesn't resemble a bird's nest and my hair really does put up a fight. I should really just cut it all off if, that is if Abi were to let me. She says I resemble a goddess with my red hair and grey eyes. I, personally, find that hard to believe, not that I don't like the way I look. In fact, I'm quite happy with it. I have quite a thin figure with curves in some places, but I am rather tall at 5'8" and have difficulty finding boys who aren't intimidated by it. But Abi would have you believe I walked straight out of any sappy romance novel.

I grabbed my keys, my iphone, my music folder and purse. Locked my apartment and waited for Abi outside on the curb. _8:15am_ my Mickey Mouse watch told me; a present from Abi on my 14th birthday, I put it on that day and haven't taken it off since. She was running late. _No suprise there... _I was still waiting when a shiver ran down my back. _Wierd..._ It wasn't one of those cold shivers, it was like someone was watching me. I turned around, trying to be subtle, to see who or what was watching me. I didn't see anything and turned around to the road as Abi came racing down in her car. I told myself to stop being paranoid and got in the car, but out the corner of my eye I saw a shadow move against the wall of a nearby alley way. _It couldn't be... Could it? No._ I told myself it couldn't be but...

"Girl, get in the God damn car, and stop staring at nothing!" Abi certainly knew how to get a person's attention. I hopped in and the rest of the car ride was filled with Abi's nonstop talk about the two new boys that were definitely going to be bang worthy material. Her mouth sometimes ran away with her and she couldn't stop herself, so I listened to her chatter and prepared for another mundane day at school. Or so I thought...

Thank you so much for reading I would really like to know what you think it's my first story so any review will be appreciated. I will probably keep writing, but it would be really nice to know what people think.


End file.
